This disclosure relates to locating apertures within a component and, more particularly, to using computed tomography scans to locate the apertures.
It is often desirable to determine the dimensions of a physical component. The dimensions are used to create a computer model of the physical component, for example. Many measurement techniques have developed for determining such dimensions. Some components have relatively complex features and geometries, which makes determining dimensions difficult.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, are well known. Turbomachines typically include a compressor that compresses air and delivers it downstream into a combustion section. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and combusted. The products of combustion pass downstream through a turbine. The compressor and turbine each include rotors. Arrays of removable blades are mounted to the rotors. The blades include apertures used to communicate cooling fluid to the outwardly facing surfaces of the blades.
Turbomachine components are one example component having relatively complex geometries. Determining the dimensions of the apertures in the blades is particularly difficult.